Donna and Lathe
by OTP-Obsessions
Summary: A muggleborn is attacked at Hogwarts so some aurors come to check up on it. Kinglsey and lathe are among those. Kinglsey confronts Donna about the Charlie Plex thing and lathe overhears. Lathe and Donna set up a "date" more of drinks  but still ;


_**A/N: Another One-Shot, its possible that I may add another chapter but this isn't based off of my story so I don't know how the actual author wants to develop lathes and donnas relationship and background stories. Donna Shacklebolt and Lathe belong to Jewel5 the author of The Life and Times…go read it it's a great story and if u do get the chance to review, send her here so she can see that us fans of her story want donna to get with lathe! Lol Enjoy**_

_**Summary:**__ A muggleborn is attacked at Hogwarts so some aurors come to check up on it. Kinglsey and lathe are among those. Kinglsey confronts Donna about the Charlie Plex thing and lathe overhears. Lathe and Donna set up a "date"(more of drinks) but still ;)_

**Donna and Lathe**

Donna woke up to lily shaking her awake.

"go away" she groaned pulling her covers over her head.

"donna, a muggleborn was attacked last night" lily said urgently

"who?" she mumbled through her blankets

"Thomas Perlt," Lily said "you know the 4th year Ravenclaw"

"is he okay?" donna asked still half asleep

"yes James and I found him last night" lily said poking donna in the side "he's going to be fine, madam Pomfrey said if we had found him even an hour later then he wouldn't have made it" lily added

"so why are you bugging me?" she groaned unhappy with the rude awakening

"some Aurors are on their way" Lily said attempting to remain nonchalant.

Donna pulled the covers down from over her head and gave lily a calculating look.

"which ones?" she asked slowly

"oh I don't know if Kinglsey will be here they didn't say" lily said smirking

Donna knew that lily knew at that point, lily was testing her.

"but then again I figure that Lathe will be here too because he dealt with the last Hogwarts issue" lily said. She patted donna on the side and then got up from the bed

"anyways I'm going to go down and check on Thomas again, I was just wondering if you wanted to join me"

Donna sat up, Lathe was going to be here soon. For some reason she was drawn to him, he wasn't like the immature boys that roamed the halls at Hogwarts. He could challenge her intellectually and keep up with her antics and attitude. Plus he wasn't so bad on the eyes, ok he was practically eye candy in Donna's opinion.

"give me a minute to get ready you prat" donna mumbled with a small smile and a groan as she got out of her bed.

Lily sat back down on Donna's bed with a knowing smile as donna went into the bathroom to get ready.

"so where'd you find him?" donna asked as lily and her walked down the stairs.

"James and I were patrolling down near the dungeons and found him behind a suit of armor." Lily said with a frown. "Whoever did this to him tried to hide the body and evidence"

"I used to think that Hogwarts was a safe haven, a place that was untouchable to Voldemort but I guess that was me just being naïve" donna said glumly

"it still is one of the safest places" lily countered

"yeah but what about my younger siblings, Bridget just started and I still have two more to put through Hogwarts" donna said as they approached the hospital wing

"Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore, odds are that he wont try to get into the school." Lily said

"yeah my guess that this was one of the other slytherins" donna said as they walked through the doors into the hospital wing.

Of course the Aurors were already there, why would they take their time getting to a place full of in danger children.

She saw Kinglsey and Bones and glanced around looking for lathe but was disappointed when she didn't see him.

Lily and donna approached the boy who Kinglsey was questioning.

"I really don't remember, they got me from behind" the kid said, he was looking off into space as if he was digging through his memories.

"was it a male or female voice that called out to you?" a new voice asked

Donna jumped at the sudden presence of lathe behind her. She turned to look at him and their eyes met. He smirked at her and then stepped past her towards Kinglsey. As he passed behind her he let his hand brush against her lower back.

"it was a guy, definitely" Thomas said

"you know this sounds a lot like the attack on Marlene McKinnon" Kinglsey said scribbling a few things down onto a piece or parchment.

Donna kind of zoned out for a minute. She was trying to inconspicuously watch lathe, and especially his backside when he bent over to pick up something he dropped.

"ok" Kinglsey said snapping Donna out of her daze "I think that's it for now, well come find you again if we have anymore questions" Kinglsey said and walked away towards madam pomfrey. Lathe turned to Lily and Donna.

"Miss Evans, I hope you haven't been getting into anymore trouble." Lathe said with a grin

"nope, at Hogwarts I'm always on my best behavior" lily said tapping her Head Girl Badge. "speaking of which" lily said looking at her watch " I have a meeting with Dumbledore," she grinned at donna then turned to lathe "I'm sure well run into each other a gain Auror Lathe" and with that she left the hospital wing leaving donna and lathe standing there.

"well" donna said

"lathe!" bones shouted, both donna and lathe turned to see what he wanted.

"I need you to sign a few things" bones said pointing at some parchment

Lathe turned back to donna and for a moment there was silence as they just gazed at each other.

"I'll be back" lathe said then turned and walked over to see what Bones wanted.

As soon as he walked away Kinglsey approached her.

"hey, donna what are you doing down here?"

"I came down with lily, and maybe I wanted to chat with my brother" donna said "is there something wrong with that?"

"no, not at all" Kinglsey said as he pulled Donna aside for a moment.

"So how have you been?" Kinglsey asked.

"Fine, why do you want to know?" Donna asked, Kinglsey never inquired how she was doing, he just asked how their siblings were.

"Bridget sent me a letter" Kinglsey said

Donna could see that Lathe was glancing at them every now and then, probably eavesdropping because he wasn't very far away.

"So, what did she say, that she got detention?" Donna asked, her tone was short now, she was annoyed with her older brother questioning her like she did something wrong.

"No but she wanted to know why people kept saying that you were 'shagging' Charlie Plex" Kinglsey snapped. Lathe's head snapped up at that, he was watching the siblings now and not trying to be discrete about it either.

"well excuse me, when did you become my keeper?" donna asked "I'm practically the mother of our family because your too busy off being a hero to try and look after our three younger siblings, sorry if I needed to let off some steam" donna snapped "and how I let off steam is none of your damn business, I can shag whoever the hell I want, I'm a bloody adult"

The moment it was out of her mouth she regretted it, not snapping at Kinglsey but the fact that she practically announced to Lathe that she was or had been shagging some bloke causally.

"And the whole Charlie Plex thing was last year, he's only bothering her because she's in Ravenclaw with him and he had feelings for me and I didn't" donna snapped.

"Donna what's happened to you? I can't believe that you would casually shag some bloke. I know you didn't have a good example to look up to growing up, but u can't be this cynical that you don't ever believe you'll find someone" he said a little softer. Donna's eyes flickered to Lathe. He was still watching her. There seemed to be something more to his gaze than him just eavesdropping but she looked away back to Kinglsey.

"Just because I'm not interested in horny, immature boys doesn't mean I won't end up with someone. And who are you to talk? You haven't had a girlfriend in a year," she said, she wasn't interested in immature boys because she was interested in a man, Lathe to be particular.

Kinglsey looked appalled at how she was acting. But he didn't have a chance to respond because Lathe walked up behind him

"First, you guys are making a scene and second, Kinglsey we have to get back to work" Lathe said looking between the two fuming siblings.

With that Kinglsey stalked away.

Lathe and Donna just stood there for a moment.

"My brother's a git" Donna said, still irritated

"Eh, he'll come around" Lathe said with a smirk.

"No he won't, he thinks that he can boss me around, well he can stick his big head and all his ego up his arse" she said still fuming "I've been responsible for my three younger siblings since I was fourteen, I can take care of myself. He's never shown interest in what I did before, so why now?"

"Maybe now that it involves a guy he wants to try to be the protective older brother?" Lathe suggested

"Well it doesn't, me and Charlie stopped…well doing what we were doing last year so it's none of his damn business." Donna said crossing her arms and frowning at him, Lathe better have not been taking her brothers side.

Lathe just raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing" he said with a smirk.

"Lathe" Kinglsey shouted across the hospital wing at them "I thought we had work to do"

"We do, I'm coming" he shouted back

"Well" he said turning back to Donna

"I'll see you later?" Donna asked.

"I don't know how long well be around here the Aurors might want to go get a drink in Hogsmeade when were done here" lathe said

"oh" donna said slightly disappointed "well…" she looked down for a moment

"Would you like to get a drink with me later?" Lathe asked suddenly

Donnas head shot up.

"Sure" she said with a smile, "I'd like that"

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at say 7?" he asked

"Yeah, I will" Donna said smiling, "well go get back to work before Kinglsey starts wondering what we were talking about"

"I'll see you later" Lathe said with a grin as he turned and walked back towards the Aurors

"Don't forget to tell Kinglsey to get his head out of his arse" Donna shouted after him.

Lathe turned his head and smirked at her, shaking his head at her antics.


End file.
